


Время чудовищ

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [18]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: «Вот — ключевое: сироты хотят заботы, лишенные друзей стремятся к вниманию сверстников, и все одинокие существа желают обрести близость. Утэна может быть самым одиноким созданием во всей Отори — после самой Анфи. А об одиночестве следует знать вот что: как бы ты ни пытался сбежать от него, оно всегда тебя нагонит».





	Время чудовищ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025260) by [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory). 



_эта повесть — о чудовищах и возлюбленных, и об окровавленных пешках между ними._

_эта повесть — о том, как они становятся неотличимы друг от друга._

_о том, как расходятся мои ребра, освобождая ей путь наружу, меж моих легких. как я истекаю кровью. как она кричит. как рты наши умеют лишь ранить._

***  
Всем им известно, что она — пользованная; что она отдавалась уже бесчисленному множеству ухажеров. Им это известно, и тем не менее, каждый из дуэлянтов — ее пленителей, ее игрушек — обращается с Анфи так, как будто она принадлежит только им. Как будто она — нетронутая земля, ожидающая лишь, пока на нее заявит права _тот самый_ завоеватель. 

Так странно, думает Анфи. Людская способность к самообману воистину очаровательна. 

***  
Иметь дело с Сайондзи — одновременно и труднее, и легче всего. Он — создание мелочное и завистливое, движимое ребяческими желаниями, и, точно ребенок, он беспечен, самовлюблен и боязлив. Он ударяет ее и наслаждается ее страданиями, и когда он берет ее — то всегда самым грубым образом из возможных. Гордость Анфи уязвлена служением столь слабому, беспомощному мальчишке, но Сайондзи — более чем предсказуем, и в этом есть некоторое облегчение. Он никогда не удивляет ее.

Дзюри — такая надменная девушка, такая циничная и далекая, если смотреть со стороны, но всё это лишь маска. Анфи видит ее насквозь, потому что она сама носит маску уже столетиями, тысячелетиями, с незапамятных времен. Дзюри хочет выглядеть отчужденной, хочет быть сильной, но на деле она самая уязвимая из всех прочих — отравленная ядом любви. Любовь эта, впрочем, служит Анфи во благо, так что она не против. Дзюри не желает ее, и только однажды утруждает себя тем, чтобы осуществить свое право победителя. Ее страсть происходит от такой отчаянной, безнадежной жажды ощутить на себе прикосновения хоть какой-нибудь девушки, что Анфи способна лишь пожалеть ее. 

Бедный Мики в замешательстве. Он — не из такого прочного теста, как прочие члены студенческого совета, чтобы идти с ними вровень. Мики чересчур наивен для той игры, в которую впутался, но, если уж доходить до сути, он столь же честолюбив, как и остальные. Он желает той силы, которую принесет ему обладание ею, и это желание раздвигает границы его доброты.

Тога — нечто совершенно другое. Он, без сомнений, умнейший из них, хитрейший и самый жестокий. Когда приходит его черед владеть Невестой-Розой, Тога проводит каждую секунду их обручения, взвешивая ее ценность, пытаясь выведать ее тайны. Он задает резкие вопросы, спрятанные под покровом обходительности, шепчет их ей в ухо или касаясь губами горла, когда они оба охвачены жаром в его постели. Даже если Анфи не может прочесть каждую мысль, мелькающую у него в голове, она понимает его намерения. Такому, как Тога, недостаточно располагать ею; ему хочется понять ее силу, отнять ее и поставить на службу себе самому. Он хочет освободиться из этого проклятого места, сбежать из петли, которую ее брат затянул у него на шее.

Поскольку Акио... что же, чем меньше она будет думать об Акио, тем лучше.

***  
Тэндзё Утэна — странность сама по себе. Никто и никогда не покидает Отори, и редко когда сюда попадает кто-нибудь новенький. Вся школа (насколько Отори вообще можно называть школой) носится с ней, восхищается ее красотой, ее силой, ее бесцеремонным бунтом против удушающих ограничений, наложенных школьной администрацией. Она прелестна и бесстрашна в месте ужасающем и уродливом, — но не потому студенты так захвачены ею. Даже если их соученики не способны постичь правду, они без сомнений чувствуют, что Утэна чужеродный здесь элемент. Человек не может просто так взять и прийти из внешнего мира в этот студенческий городок.

— Что ты о ней думаешь? — спрашивает Акио.

Они лежат на диване в обсерватории. Огромное окно закрыто наглухо, так что никто не может ни заглянуть внутрь, ни выглянуть наружу. Акио сегодня вечером в великодушном настроении, и его прикосновения, когда он притягивает ее ближе, почти нежны. 

— Думаю о ком? — переспрашивает Анфи.

Акио проводит ладонью по ее боку и останавливается на бедре. Сжимает с достаточной силой, чтобы оставить синяк.

— Не разыгрывай со мной неведение, — говорит он. — Меня ты не проведешь.

Так и есть. И всё же порой Анфи нравится его испытывать, чтобы напомнить себе: есть кое-кто, кто видит ее такой, какая она на самом деле.

— Тэндзё Утэна, — говорит Анфи. Она впервые сейчас произносит имя этой девушки, и оно оставляет горький привкус на кончике языка. — Она кажется недалекой. Храброй, но недалекой.

Акио хмыкает, откидывает голову назад и произносит:

— Не то чтобы ты ошибалась на ее счет, но в ней есть гораздо больше, чем это. Я не привел бы ее сюда, если бы ей не было предназначено сыграть определенную роль. 

Его хватка на ее бедре смягчается, становясь ласкающим касанием, и Анфи смиряется с тем, что он возьмет ее еще раз за эту ночь. По какой-то причине он ненасытен — быть может, из-за той девушки.

Она закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него. Истинный облик Акио яснее всего проявляется по ночам, и в отсутствие света, который мог бы это скрыть, она может видеть тьму у него внутри, обнимающую его, обволакивающую их обоих. 

— И какова же ее роль? — спрашивает Анфи.

Акио обхватывает ладонью изгиб ее бедра; пальцы толкаются между ее ног. Он прижимается губами к ее лбу, когда делает это — братским, целомудренным поцелуем. Сбивает с толку, когда он поступает вот так — смешивая их публичные образы и личную жизнь.

Анфи прячет лицо у него на груди. Она может обонять собственный запах на его коже. Когда-то это отталкивало ее, но сейчас она настолько свыклась со всем этим, что больше ничто уже не способно ее оттолкнуть.

Он говорит ей, когда опуститься на него сверху, когда вскрикивать, когда улыбнуться. Так что Анфи опускается сверху на его член, и вскрикивает, и улыбается.

На протяжении всего действа он говорит о Тэндзё Утэне. У него есть планы насчет Отори, насчет их двоих, насчет мира, который они намерены изменить, и Утэна — ключ ко всему. Когда он уже близок к пику, Акио меняет позу — садится и обхватывает ее руками, зарываясь лицом ей в волосы. 

— Она — ответ, — шепчет он. Его дыхание становится затрудненным, но голос от этого ничуть не сбивается. — Мы используем ее, чтобы сравнять это место с землей, чтобы вернуть то, что наше по праву. Ты понимаешь?

Анфи кивает. Она двигается именно так, как он этого хочет, растворяясь в лишенном мыслей подчинении, до тех пор, пока не ощущает, как он содрогается и резко выдыхает.

Ей заметно: нечто в Акио успокоилось не вполне, пусть даже его телесное желание утолено; и действительно — он позволяет ей только мгновение покоя, прежде чем говорит:

— Тебе следует быть очень осторожной с этой особой. Она наивна, и потому ее будет легко заманить в ловушку, но гораздо труднее — удерживать ее внутри. Утэна — не из тех, кого кто-либо может удержать. 

Голос Акио звучит почти нежно, и шип раскаленно-алого негодования пронзает ее грудь — там, где раньше жило сочувствие.

— Что же, тогда почему ты сам не разберешься с ней? — спрашивает Анфи.

Акио смеется.

— О, моя очередь придет. Но всё сладится более плавно, если ты для начала смягчишь ее. 

Ей стоило бы, вероятно, выразить согласие любым приемлемы образом, вроде «конечно же» или «как пожелаешь», или «будь по-твоему». Ей не придется испытывать боль, если она поступится гордостью; но Анфи молчит.

Акио хватает ее за волосы и запрокидывает ей голову — так, что она вынуждена глядеть на него снизу вверх. Его глаза зеленые и пустые — зеркальное отражение ее собственных. 

— Не ревнуй, — говорит он. — Утэна — лишь инструмент, и если только я не ошибаюсь, она станет испытанием посерьезней любых других. Не говори, будто это хотя бы слегка не распаляет тебя. 

Это распаляет ее. Бессмертие многому научило Анфи, но прежде всего она научилась одному: вечность — вещь до крайности скучная.

Акио отталкивает ее, и она падает на подушки (белые, белоснежные диванные подушки, которые никогда не грязнятся — неважно, сколько грязных вещей проделывают здесь с ней самой). Он встает и начинает натягивать на себя одежду, пока она так и лежит, раскинувшись, выставив напоказ тело. Анфи не настолько глупа, чтобы одеваться без его разрешения.

— Тебе стоит быть благодарной, — говорит Акио, застегивая пиджак. — Я позволю тебе быть у нее первой.

И что с того? Она уже бывала первой с другими. Это не меняло ничего. Ничего и никогда не меняется в Отори, и Анфи — менее всего прочего.

Она говорит:

— Спасибо тебе.

***  
Утэна крадет ее у Сайондзи, даже не собираясь этого делать. Она вызывает его от имени своей пресной подружки, Вакабы, и получает в итоге гораздо больше, чем рассчитывала. 

Анфи никогда прежде не была обручена с кем-то, кто не хочет от нее ничего. Прочие жаждали ее тела, ее силы, полного подчинения, которое она демонстрировала. Но не Утэна. Всё, чего она хочет — это чтобы школьный совет со своими хитростями оставил ее в покое. Этого, хотела бы сказать ей Анфи, никогда не случится. Тысяча прожитых жизней подарили ей наметанный взгляд на всё исключительное, и Утэна — больше, чем кто-либо, кого доводилось видеть Анфи со времен славных дней Акио (прежде, чем тот вообще стал Акио, прежде чем он сбился с пути), — сияет исключительностью. Она из тех, чьи нити судьбы вплетаются в ткань революции без малейшего усилия с их стороны.

Ничего удивительного, что остальные члены Совета так ненавидят ее. Утэна сбивает с толку, отрицает всё, за что они сражаются.

— Пожалуйста, перестань твердить, будто мы помолвлены, — говорит Утэна как-то ночью, несколько кратких недель спустя своей первой дуэли. 

Анфи поигрывает кончиками своих волос, лениво подумывая о том, чтобы выкрасить их в какой-нибудь дикий цвет, обрезать их коротко или состричь вовсе. Она не сделает ничего такого, само собой; но иногда приятно пофантазировать. 

— Ты вообще слушаешь? — спрашивает Утэна.

Она слишком добрая, чтобы кричать, но не настолько слабохарактерна, чтобы молчать, когда хочет полного внимания Анфи — и не получает его. Если Анфи будет честна с собой, ей придется признать — как минимум наполовину поэтому она так часто не отвечает Утэне сию секунду.

— М? — спрашивает Анфи. — Прошу прощения, милая Утэна. Я задремала. Я упустила что-то? 

Утэна издает громкий стон, плюхается на живот и накрывает голову подушкой. 

— Ничего, — говорит она — неразборчиво из-за мелодраматичности. 

Порой легко забыть, что Утэна — всего лишь девушка: тех же лет, что и сама Анфи, но бесконечно младше.

Она тщательно заботится, чтобы ее голос звучал настолько спокойным и виноватым, как только возможно, когда говорит:

— Прошу прощения, что я не слушала. Сегодня ночью из меня плохая невеста.

Утэна садится и обхватывает голову руками. Ее волосы рассыпаны по плечам — длинные и на диво женственные, даже перепутанные со сна. Это — единственная нарочито девичья деталь в ее внешности, и Анфи задумывается — не затем ли Утэна сохраняет эту прическу, чтобы ее принц мог узнать ее.

Выбравшись из постели, Утэна подходит к кровати Анфи и нависает над ней, уперев руки в бедра. Узкие бедра, почти мальчишеские, но такие прелестные — как и вся она. Когда она сдастся, Утэна будет прекраснейшей из всех побед Анфи; прекраснейшей из ее обладателей.

— Ты — не моя невеста, — говорит Утэна. — Меня не волнует, в какие дурацкие игры играет студенческий совет. Это неправильно — обращаться с тобой, как с вещью. Пусть я выиграю хоть сто дуэлей: ты можешь принадлежать мне — или кому угодно — только если сама этого захочешь.

Какая же глупая девочка. Ее идеализм достоин был бы восхищения, не будь он так ужасно банален и бесплоден.

— Но если я хочу принадлежать вам, вы примете меня, милая Утэна? — спрашивает Анфи.

Утэна раскрывает рот, краснеет и наконец выпаливает:

— Нет! То есть, я хочу сказать, я принимаю тебя как подругу. Но если ты имеешь в виду что-то еще... что-то больше, или... в общем, это не то, чего я от тебя пытаюсь добиться, ладно?

Да, думает Анфи. Это не то, чего ты хочешь — пока что.

— Как скажете, милая Утэна.

***  
Анфи держится в отдалении, насколько может, и следит за тем, чтобы отводить глаза, когда Утэна не хочет, чтобы ее разглядывали, — но она всё равно наблюдает.

Для такой популярной, общительной девушки, какой она выглядит, Утэна ужасно одинока и лишена друзей. Ее едиственная постоянная подруга — Вакаба, и разница в их отношении друг к другу настолько велика, что это даже смешно. Вакаба смотрит на Утэну, как на солнце в небесах; Утэна смотрит на Вакабу, как на беспомощную деву в беде, которую нужно постоянно спасать.

У нее нет настоящей семьи. Единственный ребенок умерших родителей, оставшаяся с равнодушной теткой, которая отправила ее в Отори, даже не задумавшись, — впрочем, говоря по чести, это Акио вызвал Утэну сюда, и бедная тетушка как-там-ее никоим образом не могла бы противостоять этим чарам.

Вот — ключевое: сироты хотят заботы, лишенные друзей стремятся к вниманию сверстников, и все одинокие существа желают обрести близость. Утэна может быть самым одиноким созданием во всей Отори — после самой Анфи. А об одиночестве следует знать вот что: как бы ты ни пытался сбежать от него, оно всегда тебя нагонит.

***  
Величайшая слабость Утэны — ее одержимость иллюзорным, сказочным принцем. И этот изъян ее сердца Анфи может понять, ведь и сама она больше всего — больше власти, больше мира, больше свободы — желает вернуть чистую любовь своего принца. Боль от отсутствия этой любви — точно мечи, вонзившиеся в ее бок, и через грудь, и между ног, и пробивающие горло. Она нема и искалечена своей тягой к нему.

В сумраке оранжерии Утэну почти можно принять за Диоса. Они ничуть не похожи, но тела — лишь оболочки для душ внутри них, и Анфи видит отражение того принца, которым Утэна может когда-нибудь стать.

— Розы такие колючие, — говорит Утэна. — Ты никогда не ранишь пальцы?

Анфи выдергивает из земли сорняк. Он пытается задушить ее цветы на корню, и она этого не позволит.

— Конечно, нет. Мои розы неизменно хорошо воспитаны. С чего бы им ранить меня? — спрашивает Анфи.

— А, ну да, конечно.

Утэна говорит с той особой интонацией, которую использует, когда считает, что Анфи ведет себя странно, но не хочет это признавать. Заставлять Утэну чувствовать себя неловко — довольно мелочное развлечение, но последнее тысячелетие выдалось бедным на увеселения, так что Анфи прощает себе это.

Она ухаживает за садом и смотрит, как Утэна сражается с домашним заданием по математике. Она уселась на земле с потрепанным учебником на коленях, грызя кончик карандаша.

— Как там алгебра? — спрашивает Анфи.

Утэна захлопывает книгу и с улыбкой вскакивает на ноги.

— Скучная и невыносимая. Не хочешь выйти отсюда, прогуляться?

Анфи выпрямляет спину, стряхивая черную землю с пальцев.

— Да, но, боюсь, я не могу. Новые бутоны роз требуют удвоенной заботы. Если я не присмотрю за ними, они не насладятся цветением так, как могли бы.

Утэна встает прямее — так, как делает обычно, когда нервничает. И хорошо, потому что эта попытка флирта была такой же изящной, как удар молота, и Анфи готова рвать на себе волосы, если еще один намек пролетит над прелестной розовой головой Утэны. Девственницы всегда так утомительны.

— Ладно! — говорит Утэна с напускным энтузиазмом. — Тогда встретимся позже.

— Увидимся перед сном, — говорит Анфи.

Утэна выбегает из оранжереи с пламенеющими щеками, и Анфи думает: «Наконец-то». Скоро это случится, и она счастлива, что ужас и ожидание закончатся.

Но проходит еще неделя, затем две, затем больше. Утэна прорубает себе путь через студенческий совет, повергая противников умением, удачей и благословением Диоса. И всё это время Утэна не требует от Анфи ничего, ни единой просьбы — только чтобы она была самой собой.

Как будто у нее осталось, кем быть, осталось ее собственное я. Как будто у нее не отобрали это давным-давно.

Утэна побеждает и побеждает — а потом вдруг проигрывает. Тога, этот негодяй, оказался столь же подлым, сколь и умным. Он знал, что никогда не сможет одолеть Утэну в честном бою, и потому использовал самые низкие средства.

Утэна проигрывает, и Анфи вновь оказывается во власти главы студсовета. Тога даже не хочет ее — но использует всё равно, просто назло Утэне.

После он играет с ее волосами и говорит:

— Расскажи мне о ней.

— Она обычная девушка, — отвечает Анфи. — Ничего особенного в сравнении с вами.

Тога смеется.

— Ты и вправду насквозь фальшива, маленькая врушка. Интересно, ты вообще способна быть настоящей?

Что-то увядает у Анфи внутри, когда она улыбается.

— Я могу быть всем, чем вы заходите, милый господин Тога.

***  
Утэна точно раздавлена весом своего поражения, тем, что ее смог одолеть какой-то мальчишка, и Анфи думает: «Ты на самом деле не такая уж и особенная». Почему Акио так рассчитывал на упорство этой девушки, если один-единственный проигрыш способен полностью ее обезоружить?

Но затем она сходится в поединке с Тогой снова, и тогда Анфи видит то, что видел Акио: волю Утэны можно надломить, но только чудо способно разбить ее.

Когда Тога падает, а Утэна поднимается — с нетронутой розой на груди, — Анфи смаргивает неожиданные слезы. Ее спасли. Кто-то вернулся за ней, и в тишайшем уголке своего сердца Анфи ощущает надежду — впервые за вечность.

Она возвращается в комнату Утэны и обещает себе, что сегодняшней ночью это наконец случится.

Час уже поздний, но ночь удивительно светла, пронизанная серебряными лунными лучами, и Анфи различает силуэт Утэны на другой стороне комнаты — она беспокойно переворачивается в постели.

— Не можете уснуть? — спрашивает Анфи.

Утэна вздыхает:

— Извини, что я проиграла. Что тебе пришлось возвращаться к нему из-за меня.

Анфи поднимается, пересекает комнату и садится на край постели Утэны. Она знает, как выглядит: темные кудри, распущенные, спадают на плечи, подол ночной рубашки задран высоко к бедрам. Задирается еще выше, когда она перекидывает ногу через колени Утэны, усаживаясь сверху.

Их разделяют пижама и одеяло, но Утэна всё равно вздрагивает и резко садится.

— Анфи!

— Да?

Утэна мнет простынь и, кажется, вот-вот взорвется от смущения. Это так мило и так раздражает.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает она.

Анфи игнорирует этот вопрос, потому что Утэна прекрасно знает, что здесь происходит.

Ее колени вздрагивают, костяшки пальцев побелели, бедра сдвигаются — совсем незаметно, так что Утэна, должно быть, и не замечает, зато замечает Анфи. Анфи замечает всё, что с ней происходит.

— Я так рада быть с вами снова, — шепчет она, и это правда. Это — самое правдивое из всего, что она когда-либо говорила дуэлянтам, и нет, нет, нет, это неприемлемо. Акио вырвет из нее эти опасные мысли, если только узнает.

— Я тоже рада, — говорит Утэна. Ее пальцы подергиваются — словно она пытается не коснуться, не взять.

«Ну давай же». Анфи почти готова молиться, обратиться к любому готовому слушать божеству, чтобы Утэна наконец присвоила то, что ее по праву.

Вместо этого Утэна выпрямляется, обнимает Анфи и говорит:

— Тебе не нужно этого делать. Не со мной.

Это очень мило, но если она по-прежнему будет проваливать соблазнение Утэны, Акио будет в ярости. А когда Акио сердится, он заставляет Анфи страдать самыми разнообразными способами, какие он только может придумать — и ее брат очень, очень творческая личность.

— Я знаю, — лжет Анфи. — Ты не такая, как все. Ты — другая.

Всем нравится это слышать, какими бы благородными они ни были.

Утэна такая высокая, что, даже сидя у нее на коленях, Анфи приходится чуть потянуться вверх, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает она.

Руки Утэны соскальзывают вниз, на ее талию, и сжимаются крепче — но недостаточно, чтобы причинить боль. Она так осторожна, и Анфи придвигается ближе, приподнимает подбородок. Она ждет, но поцелуй так и не случается.

Анфи подается в объятия Утэны, позволяет держать себя — вместо того, чтобы ее удерживали, хотя бы раз.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, но я думала, это ты собираешься меня поцеловать, — говорит Утэна. Она задорно улыбается — и она так прекрасна, что на нее почти что больно смотреть.

Анфи преодолевает пространство между ними и забирает поцелуй, который Утэна должна была взять у нее. Целомудренный поцелуй, легчайшее прикосновение губ, невинное желание без похоти. Утэна поддается ему: напряжение в ее теле уходит, губы под губами Анфи — мягкие и податливые. Анфи хочется поддразнить ее, обвить ногами талию Утэны и предложить ей свое тело медленно, кусочек за кусочком — но она обнаруживает, что не может этого сделать. Не сейчас, когда Утэна обнимает ее так, словно она сделана из стекла, когда пробует ее на вкус так невинно, без всяких ожиданий. Как будто поцелуя довольно, и ничего не нужно больше.

***  
 _как омывает нас лунный свет ярчайшим сиянием. как вспыхивают электричеством нервы. как трепещут сердца. как она обнажает зубы и по позвоночнику бежит дрожь._

_как она — нежнейшая из любовниц, кого я знаю._

_ласково мы воем вместе на звезды._

_ласково мы пожираем друг друга целиком._

_**Эмили Палермо, «Любовь во время чудовищ»**   
_


End file.
